Undertale: The Continued Story
by AHeartForTheChildren
Summary: All of your favorite characters from the game Undertale are back in this story that takes place after their journey to above the Underground. They face many challenges along the way, but must stick together if they ever want to make it in the human world. Read along and decide if leaving was for the better or for the worse.
1. Together Again

Frisk woke up at midnight, to the smell of butterscotch pie. She hopped out of bed and ate it right where it was set on the ground. It reminded her of her time in the Underground. Yes, there were bad memories there, but some of her best memories come from the Underground. Frisk got up and exited her room. She walked down the hallway into the living room. She expected Toriel to be sitting in her big plush chair she had brought from her old quaint little house, but there was no one here. The lights were out, but the room still felt warm. A note was left on the chair. Frisk decided to read it.

 _Dear Child,_

 _You must have expected me to be reading in my chair. Sorry, but I am not here. No, I haven't left you, do not fret, I am only sleeping. The beds here are so lush and comforting, unlike my old bed._

 _Thank you for understanding,_

 _Toriel._

The human took the note and shoved it in messy pockets on the side of her blue shorts. Frisk then went to bed and dreamed of pie, Toriel, and all her friends she had previously saved the month before.

The next day, Toriel woke Frisk up, gently petting her hair.

"Hello my child. You slept for quite some time… It is already past noon! Papyrus has invited us to a spaghetti dinner. Well… I suppose you do not have to go if you do not wish, but I would not feel comfortable leaving you again. Also, I think it would be nice for us all to be together again."

Frisk decided to go. Toriel and Frisk gathered their things, and headed off to Sans and Papyrus' log cabin in the forest.

After an hour of Toriel's reckless driving, they pulled into a gravel driveway.

Toriel turned her head to the backseat where Frisk sat clutching a yellow car seat so hard that the fabric had begun to crease. "I am very sorry my child! I should have never decided to drive! I feel I am a danger to you and the other humans that were outside the vehicle… Driving is not quite my strong suit…"

Frisk nodded encouragement and let go of the car seat. Toriel exited the vehicle and unbuckled Frisk from her seat. The child hopped out of the grey minivan. As they walked towards the door of the wooden home, Toriel held Frisk's hand. When they arrived at the door, they realized it was already open. Inside they could hear the two skeletons arguing.

"SANS! I HAVE DONE IT! WOWIE! THIS IS BY FAR THE BEST DISH I HAVE EVER MADE!"  
There was a quiet pause.

"WELL? WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

"hm. i think it could use some more meat."

Toriel and Frisk walked into the home, realizing it was exactly how the brothers had decorated it in the Underground. They shut the door behind them. The skeleton brothers were standing around the large wooden dining table. It seemed as though they haven't noticed they walked in. They were facing the other way.

"WHAT? BUT I HAVE USED THE PERFECT RECOMMENDED AMOUNT; THE BEST AMOUNT MY SKILLS CAN MUSTER!"

"just a suggestion. you know, i could use some more meat on my bones." Sans turned and winked at Frisk and Toriel who stood holding back a chuckle.

Papyrus, who had just caught on, turned and gasped, stomping his foot on the carpeted floor. "OH! SANS! HOW DARE YOU MAKE SUCH A TERRIBLE PUN IN THE PRESENCE OF SUCH HIGH CLASS!"

"you mean in front of the cool lady and the kid?"

"NO, I'M TALKING ABOUT MYSELF OF COURSE." Papyrus proudly put a hand on his chest.

"of course. hey, why don't you guys have a seat?"

Toriel and Frisk sat down, and Sans sat across from them. Papyrus still stood.

"hey bro, why don't you sit?"

"FIRST, THERE ARE MORE GUESTS COMING. SECOND," Papyrus flashed a smile. "I AM NO LAZYBONES."

Sans put his hand to his face, and Toriel snorted. Frisk faintly smiled.

"OH COME ON, THAT WAS A GREAT PUN! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

Before Sans could object, there was a light timid knock on the door.

"MORE FRIENDS TO RECOGNIZE MY GREATNESS!" Papyrus shouted. Everyone was silent. "EH, I MEAN, ESTEEMED GUESTS…"

Papyrus swiftly trotted over to the metal door and opened it. Outside stood Alphys and Undyne.

"You knock like a weakling!" Undyne was turned towards Alphys who looked embarrassed of such a terrible knock. "THIS is how you knock."

Undyne slammed the door shut and pounded ferociously on the door. Papyrus jumped back, no longer wanting to open the door. Somehow he knew what was going to happen next. A big blue spear stabbed through the door and demolished it. Undyne strutted in with confidence, while Alphys nervously stood outside the door smiling sheepishly. She was holding something behind her back, but no one could see what it was.

Toriel's hand covered her mouth in shock. Sans and Frisk were expressionless, and Papyrus got over his temporary amazement and smiled warmly. "WELCOME UNDYNE AND ALPHYS, TO MY HOME! PLEASE SIT SO WE MAY DINE ON THE EXQUISITE MEAL I HAVE PREPARED US TODAY!"

"Sorry about the door. I'll get ya a new one." She sat down and kicked her feet up onto the table. Alphys still hadn't moved. "Hey Alphy! Come on over here! I didn't mean to scare you! Bring the little devil over here too!"

Alphys quietly held out a small round flower pot. In it was Flowey. Flowey the Flower. Everyone gasped except Undyne and Papyrus. Sans stepped forward.

"what is he doing here?" Sans' voice seemed to unnoticeably waver.

Frozen still, Alphys stuttered, "Well… I, uh, thought that maybe since I… Um…"

"I INVITED HIM!" Papyrus interrupted.

They all looked at Papyrus. He was unfazed. "YES, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE INVITED THE CHAOTIC FLOWER TO JOIN THE FEAST. I HAVE GREAT REASONING. EVEN THOUGH HE MAY NOT HAVE A SOUL, AND ONLY THE HUMAN KNOWS HIS TRUE IDENTITY, I BELIEVE THERE IS STILL GOOD IN HIM. EVEN IF HE MAY NOT SHOW IT."

The flower was hunched over, unmoving.

"he manipulated the human, just so he could rule the underground and destroy all humanity AND monsters, including you."

"I'M SURE HE TO HAS GREAT REASONING TO HIS ACTIONS. I WILL NOT LET THAT GET IN THE WAY OF HIS HAPPINESS. NOW! EVERYONE SHALL SIT AND ENJOY THIS MEAL! EVEN OUR BOTANIC GUEST." Papyrus reasoned as he sat down.

Toriel wiped her eyes, as she found Papyrus' speech a bit touching. Sans smiled and shook his head. "alright. but if he so much as thinks about touching any of us…" The white irises in his eyes vanished. "he's gonna have a bad time."

A blue pickup truck pulled in. Papyrus stood back up. "OH! I ALMOST HAD FORGOTTEN THE MOST IMPORTANT GUEST OF ALL!"

He hurried to the door and yelled as the last guest stepped out of the truck. "HELLO YOUR MAJESTY! WAIT. YOU ARE NO LONGER A KING. HELLO MR. DREEMURR! COME RIGHT IN!"

Asgore Dreemurr stepped into the house, consciously. "Hello everyone…" He glanced at Toriel who was avoiding his eyes.

"Hey big guy! Come sit over here!" Undyne pointed to a seat next to hers.

"Um, why thank you Undyne." Asgore sat next to her.

Papyrus moved into the kitchen and brought out more spaghetti and plates. "HERE YOU ARE! NOW DISH UP EVERYONE!"

"bone-apatite." Sans joked. Alphys sat down, and this time, everyone laughed at his joke. Flowey did not.

They all sat happily munching on Papyrus' spaghetti, which to their surprise, tasted delicious. Flowey stared at his plate full of spaghetti. Anger and hatred still coursed through his stem and roots, all the way up to his head and petals. "You idiots…"

Sans dropped his fork and stared into Flowey's black eyes. "welp. finally, the freak speaks."  
"NOW SANS, I THINK-"

"No… He's right. I AM a freak." His expression turned evil and withered. "THE BIGGEST FREAK YOU WILL EVER MEET."

Sans was ready to strike, and Flowey could tell. His face reverted back to normal. "Calm down skeleton. I'm weak. I no longer have the human souls, therefor I can no longer destroy you all. You know, you are all big fools. None of you fully understand the POWER that he holds."

They all stared at Sans. He was still glaring at Flowey. The flower continued. "That power is VERY special. I have it. HE HAS IT! So does the human! You know what that power is called?"

The yellow flower's face shifted to look like Alphys' face. "DETERMINATION."

Alphys stared at Sans, then at Flowey. "B-but… That's impossible. Every monster who- who's been injected… They've melted!"

Flowey cackled. "Wow, for a royal scientist, you really ARE stupid. Have you considered everything? The comedian… He wasn't injected! He's-"

Suddenly, Sans' eye glowed a cyan-yellow color. With his hand, he made Flowey's pot levitate. "you don't know anything about me. you're just a freak I want nothing to do with."

With the wave of his hand towards the window, Flowey's pot broke through the window, shattering it. Papyrus ran to the window and looked out. In the dry grass outside, laid the brown pot, but the flower was gone. They all looked at Sans. Frisk noticed something no one else did. Under his heavy coat and the white shirt that covered his chest, he was breathing heavily.

"I JUST WANTED TO HAVE A HAPPY GATHERING… BUT BY INVITING THE FLOWER OUT OF KINDNESS, I RUINED IT FOR EVERYONE ELSE." Papyrus looked defeated. He started to walk to his room. "SORRY, BUT IT SEEMS I HAVE LET YOU, MY FREINDS, DOWN."

Undyne walked stood up and caught up with him put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. You didn't ruin a single thing. In fact, I think everyone can agree that the food you served today was AWESOME."

Everyone at the table nodded except Sans. Alphys looked at him curiously. Undyne continued to cheer Papyrus. "I think this was the best dinner ever made."

His eyes were on the floor, but then he looked up. "REALLY?"

"Yes Papyrus. It was quite good." Asgore smiled at him.

"For once," Toriel met Asgore's eyes, "I agree with Asgore. You are quite the cooker. Maybe the best in all the lands!"

Frisk nodded with enthusiasm, and a wide grin.

Alphys returned her eyes to Papyrus and added, "I-I don't know much ab-about human food, but… I'd say n-no one could have made a better dish…"

At that moment Papyrus smiled the biggest of any skeleton. "R-REALLY? WOWIE! IT SEEMS AS THOUGH I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM LOVED AND ENVIED MORE THAN I ORIGINALLY THOUGHT. MAYBE TOO MUCH…"

He glanced around at all his guests. "NO. NOT TOO MUCH. JUST ENOUGH!"

Papyrus grabbed Undyne and hugged her. "Woah! Hands off!"

He let go. "SORRY."

Sans looked troubled in a way that Frisk couldn't describe. Just then, he got up and apologized. "i wanted to apologize for earlier, it's just… that flower has been on my nerves ever since we've left, and i feel like… well, coming here was a big mistake."

"I'm afraid I don't understand…" Toriel had a worried look on her face.

"this wasn't like me. i wasn't myself there for a little bit. im gonna get some air now… i'll be back tonight ok, bro?"

"SANS! DON'T LEAVE! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED EATING YET!"

"don't worry. i'll be back to have some prime ribs." No one laughed, as it didn't seem appropriate.

Sans left through the empty doorway. Frisk jumped out of the chair and looked for him, but just as expected, he vanished.

Later that night, after everyone left, Papyrus sat on the couch looking out the window, hoping Sans would come back. Behind him he heard a voice. "what's up?"

Sans stood behind the couch, holding a white dog. "YOU ARE FINALLY BACK! … WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?"

"that doesn't matter. what matters is that i think this would make a PAW-some pet." Sans winked halfheartedly.

"SANS! I-" Papyrus smiled at Sans. "MISSED YOU."

Papyrus' voice could usually be heard from great distances, but that sentence was the quietest thing Sans had ever heard his brother say. Deep inside, Sans could feel that there was something different about this timeline.

Something very strange.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	2. Snow Day

The white snow silently drifted down around the log cabin Sans and Papyrus had taken home in. It was at least three inches tall on the ground, as it had snowed overnight. Papyrus woke up at exactly 7am every morning, bright and early. He went downstairs to get some breakfast when suddenly, he noticed something. The air was colder, and the windows had fogged up. He creeped up to the new window Undyne had installed after Sans broke it. She also fixed the door she shattered. He rubbed his red glove against it to wipe the condensation off of it. He couldn't believe it! Snow had fallen just like in his old town, Snowdin!

Papyrus gasped and called, "SANS! WAKE UP! I HAVE EXCELLENT NEWS! THE WHITE POWDER IS FALLING FROM THE HEAVENS ONCE MORE!"

He heard no reply. Suddenly, his phone was ringing.

"HELLO?"

"Papyrus! Hey!" It was Undyne.

"UNDYNE! HAVE YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO JOIN MY PUZZLE CLUB NOTE, I DO NOT DO CROSSWORDS. THEY ARE FAR TOO EASY FOR THE MASTER OF PUZZLES… THAT WOULD BE ME."

"Um, no. I just wanted you to make sure you are ready."

"READY FOR WHAT EXACTLY?"

"ADVENTURE!" Undyne screamed into the phone and then hung up.

"HM. SANS! IT SEEMS UNDYNE WANTS TO COME OVER AND ADVENTURE! YOU MUST JOIN US ON THIS QUEST OF PALS!"

Again, no reply.

"WELL THEN. IF YOU WON'T GET UP, I WILL HAVE TO MOVE YOU WITH FORCE." Papyrus huffed as he stomped up the stairs.

Opening the door to Sans' bedroom, he stepped in. Sans was sleeping on the floor, bundled in at least six or seven blankets. Papyrus slowly walked up to Sans. "WAKE UP SANS. I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME. YOU ALWAYS SAY YOU HEAR VOICES WHEN YOU'RE ASLEEP."

Sans didn't move a single inch, and his eye sockets remained shut. He only spoke, which always freaked Papyrus out. "let me sleep or else."

"OR ELSE WHAT? AND WHY ARE YOU ON THE FLOOR? SHOULDN'T YOU USE THE BED I BOUGHT YOU?"

"or else i'll fight you. nah, too tired. bed is too messy."

Papyrus glanced at the bed. It had socks, spaghetti, and a trombone on it. He bent down so he could see Sans' face better. "THEN CLEAN IT, YOU LAZYBONES!"

"why don't you?" Sans mumbled, unmoving.

Papyrus was getting frustrated. "BECAUSE I MAKE MY BED AND YOU MAKE YOURS. THAT IS HOW IT ALWAYS WAS, AND HOW IT SHALL REMAIN!"

"but i've never made my bed before."

Papyrus made an angry noise through his gritted teeth, then paused, and smiled. "ALRIGHT, I SEE HOW THIS IS GOING TO BE. YOU ARE GOING TO KEEP ARGUING WITH ME UNTIL I FINALLY LEAVE YOU ALONE RIGHT? IS THAT WHAT YOU ARE THINKING?"

"yep."

"WELL MY POOR BROTHER I AM AFRAID TO INFORM YOU THAT YOUR PLAN WON'T WORK, FOR I TOO HAVE A PLAN OF MY OWN." Papyrus then picked up the wad of blankets, and Sans along with it.

"wait a minute. what are you doing?" Sans opened his eye sockets sleepily, but didn't move much, other than that. Papyrus carried him downstairs and opened the door.

In a slightly quieter tone, he stated, "THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD," and then opened the door, and threw Sans into the snow.

Sans groaned and chuckled. "welp. you got me."

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH! THAT I DID MY WONDERFUL SKELETON BROTHER! I AM VICTORIOUS!"

"not quite, bro," Sans said as he threw a snowball at Papyrus' face. It went right into his left hollow eye and down through his skull.

"THAT! WAS! EXTRAORDINARILY COLD! I SHALL NOW ENSURE MY RIGHTFUL REVENGE! BECAUSE NOW… NOW IT IS WAR!" Papyrus shut the door and threw loose snow at Sans. Not only was it not even shaped like a ball, he missed and hit a nearby tree.

"uh, that doesn't look like revenge to me."

"JUST YOU WAIT!" The skeleton threw more snow at Sans. This time, it looked closer to a ball, and it hit closer, but still missed.

"here. take this one." Sans used magic to form a perfect snowball. It had blue smoke coming out of it. He walked over to Papyrus and handed it to him. "now, i'm gonna stand back here, and on the count of three, you'll hit me, alright?"

The shorter skeleton stepped back from his brother about ten feet and raised both hands. "you couldn't possibly miss this one."

"HERE IT COMES! GET READY FOR IMPACT!" Papyrus lifted the snowball, and chucked it as hard as he could.

Sans took one step to the left, and Undyne appeared in the distance behind him. "Hey guys! What's goin' on?"

The perfect ball of snow hit her directly in the face. Papyrus stood frozen, as Sans laughed the hardest he ever had in the past month. Undyne, with a look of vengeance on her face, used magic to form a spear of snow. "Oh, heh. Is… IS THAT HOW IT'S GONNA BE?"

"UM… NO?" Papyrus answered nervously.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Undyne threw the snow spear at Papyrus. It was stopped right before it hit his chest. Sans now controlled it.

"hey. it wasn't him it was me. i tricked him into hitting you." Sans had an amused look on his face. "you gotta admit that was pretty great."

Unyne paused, and then laughed. "Yeah I guess. Hey, maybe some other time, right Pap?"

The snow spear melted into the ground, and Papyrus looked from Undyne to Sans, back and forth multiple times before finally replying, "YES UNDYNE OF COURSE! HEH."

"so what's up, lady?" Sans asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to go on a little adventure! It's the perfect day for it!"  
"AS HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD, I MUST WATER THE FLOWERS! I SIMPLY CANNOT!"

Undyne scratched the back of her head as she spoke. "Yeah, well… I don't see any flowers… I'm a little tired of having to watch anime with Alphys all day." She perked up. "I want some adventure! Don't tell her I said that."

"DON'T WORRY, YOUR SECRET IS SAFE WITH ME! LET ME ASK SANS IF I CAN LEAVE. SANS?" He didn't know where Sans went. "JUST A MOMENT WHILE I SCOUT FOR MY BROTHER."

Papyrus went in and found his brother asleep on the couch. A yellow sticky note was attached to his head.

 _ **go.**_

Papyrus scribbled another note and stuck it on Sans' head.

 _ **THANK YOU. DO NOT FORGET TO CLEAN YOUR SLEEPING QUARTERS!**_

He came back out of the house and informed Undyne that he was allowed to go on an adventure. She grinned a wide toothy grin. "Sweet! LET'S GO!"

She led the way as they trotted through the woods. "UM, UNDYNE. WHAT EXACTLY ARE WE LOOKING FOR ON THIS ADVETURE OF THE BESTEST OF PALS?"

"Nothing! We're just exploring!"  
"IS THIS WHAT PALS DO ON ADVENTURES? JUST EXPLORING?"

"Well, yeah! Sure beats sitting around doing nothing! Joust watching something that's just a bunch of awesome anime characters fighting, when in reality it's all fake, and you were lied to by a tiny human who doesn't know a SINGLE THING about it."

"WHAT? UNDYNE? ARE YOU ANGRY AT SOMEONE?"

"NO!" She punched a fir tree so hard, that it cracked, and then broke. It fell over causing snow to lift and fall heavily among them.

"…Ok. Maybe a little." Undyne sat on the freshly fallen tree and sighed. The skeleton sat next to her.

"EVEN THOUGH I DO NOT HAVE EARS, OR COOL GILLS LIKE YOU, I AM AN EXCELENT LISTENER." Papyrus comforted Undyne.

"Well, I guess I should explain. The human… Frisk I guess. She told me anime was real. I was so excited to join the anime girls, I felt so similar to them! I told Alphys that she should go on an adventure with me to find them. Right then all Alphys could do was laugh. She was laughing at me! I was so embarrassed, I escaped our house to find you…"

"…AND YOU WERE POSSIBLY HOPING I WOULD BE ABLE TO HELP YOU FIND THESE GIRLS… THE GIRLS THAT FIGHT WITH SWORDS?"

"Yeah. It's stupid. I think Frisk just lied to make me feel better."

"i couldn't help but overhear your guy's, uh, predicament."

Sans appeared in front of them as they looked up. On his head was another note that read, "Nah."

"How can you help?" Asked Undyne.

"i have a shortcut."

He led them to a cave where once they entered, they magically appeared outside a large building. A madwoman with pink painted skin, green eye contacts, and pink hair greeted them. She held a sword and wore minimal clothing. She also had a fake pink tail and fake pink cat ears.

"Hello and welcome the Mew Mew Kissy Cutie convention!" She studied them. "Who are you guys supposed to be?

Undyne's eyes were large, and her mouth dropped. "A-are you…?"

"That's right! This is my convention!" She held up her fingers into a peace sign position and stuck out her tongue.

"Undyne! There you are! Sans helped me find you and… and…" Alphys came up from behind but dropped the books in her hands and immediately started to blush and sweat. "M-MEW-MEW?"

"Heh, yeah… That's me!" The fake woman said.

Undyne and Alphys smiled at each other sheepishly. "Alphy… I TOLD YOU HA HA!"

"Yes… W-well… I suppose you did…" The two stared at the cosplayer. She was getting weirded out.

"hey bro," Sans patted Papyrus' back as he stood confused. "she's a fake. don't tell 'em. let's go."

All day Alphys and Undyne spent their time at the anime convention. At the very end, they came out with free matching Mew Mew Kissy Cutie t-shirts.

"I- I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I guess… I guess I thought it was too good to be true!" Alphys stuttered.

"Aw, it's alright! I like being right!" She kissed Alphys' cheek. "Plus, you're cute when you're flustered."

Alphys blushed all the way home, as the snow drifted around them. Undyne secretly hoped their time above ground would never end. Little did they know, a certain human had the power to reset everything. Including Undyne and Alphys' relationship.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	3. Performance

Frisk held the snow in her hand. It reminded her of Snowdin, and all the wonderful friends that she met there. Even though the snow was cold, and she was still wearing the blue jumper with purple stripes, the human wasn't cold. Suddenly, Frisk had an idea. The human got up and rolled up snow. In less than an hour, Frisk made a snow dog. Toriel came out of the house ready to yell at Frisk for being out in the cold without warm clothes on.

"Child, I know you are having fun, but I do not want you to catch a cold!" Toriel snickered. "I did not intend to make that pun. Get it? Catch a COLD?"

The human folded her arms, defiantly. Frisk did not want to go back in.

"I do not wish you to be ill, so please, child, come put some warm clothes on!"

Toriel grabbed the human's hand, and led her inside. Just then, Frisk got a call. The human answered it.

"…..oh….. you answered….. this is napstablook… i just wanted to say thanks… for cheering me in the underground….. and i want you to come see me and my friends preform songs i made….. its at a coffee house….. you should come see it…. or not….. or whatever. how did i get this number…? how am i able to even hold a phone…..? oh well…"

The ghost hung up.

"Another friend of yours?" Toriel asked. Frisk didn't reply. "I heard the whole thing. I think it would be great to go out to town! Just let me go get my things and I'll-"

Frisk tugged on Toriel's dress sleeve, as she shook her head. "Oh… You do not wish for me to go with you… Well, I suppose you could go alone… You've made it fine by yourself before! Alright. I allow you to go alone. But wear a coat!"

After running into the human's room, Toriel grabbed the biggest and warmest pink coat she could find. She also took mittens, and a purple scarf. When she got back, she dressed Frisk in the clothes. Afterwards, Frisk looked like a tiny bundled snowman, with only a small eye hole to peak out of.

"Stay safe!" Toriel shouted as the human waddled through the snow on the sidewalk.

After a safe distance was passed, Frisk dumped the extra clothing in a near-by trash can. It quite literally was a huge weight lifted off Frisk's shoulders, and what was a slow waddle became a fast paced walk. The coffee shop was just a couple blocks from Toriel's home.

When the child arrived, there was already a long line of monsters. Frisk saw no humans but herself. There was a sign on the brick wall next to the doors that led in. It read:

 _ **WELCOME MONSTERS!**_

 _ **We welcome you here by offering a MONSTERS ONLY night! There will be food, drinks, and lots of entertainment such as comedy, singers, dancers, and all other kinds performers! Bring your friends! Bring your family! NO HUMANS.**_

 _ **List of performances:**_

 _ **Snowdrake: Comedy – 9am**_

 _ **Madjick, Knight Knight: Magical Performance – 10am**_

 _ **Aarron: Flexing(?) - 11am**_

 _ **Temmie: "triks and majik!" – noon**_

 _ **Sans: Comedy – 1pm**_

 _ **Shyren, Napstablook, Mettaton EX: Music – 3pm**_

Even though the sign specifically said, "NO HUMANS", Frisk continued anyway. When she got to the front of the line, Undyne stood guarding the door. She looked surprised to see Frisk.

"Oh, human! Hey! What are you doing here?" Undyne smiled. The human seemed to want to know the same thing about her. "Oh, me? I'm the bouncer. Gotta make sure everyone's safe."

Frisk pointed at the sign. "Oh. It says, 'no humans' you know. But since you're my friend, I can let you squeeze past. But you owe me one," Undyne said as she winked, and let Frisk enter.

Inside, the seats were almost completely filled. She saw all sorts of monsters including Alpys, Gyftrot, Washua, Bratty and Catty, and many more. On stage, Sans stood with a microphone. He was telling bad puns that everyone seemed to enjoy. Frisk only saw three seats: two empty seats on either side of Papyrus, or a seat behind greater dog. Knowing that there was no way the human could see past greater dog due to Frisk's short height, she walked to the front and sat next to Papyrus. On the other side of Frisk, was Jerry.

Papyrus noticed her sit down, and welcomed Frisk. "HELLO HUMAN. WELCOME TO MY BROTHER'S PERORMANCE. I'M GUESSING YOU CAME FOR THE NEXT PERFORMNCE THOUGH, SEEINGS AS MY BROTHER'S TURN IS ALMOST AT AN END."

They watched as Sans made puns and jokes, and he even threw in a couple of hints towards his life in the Underground too. Frisk and Papyrus laughed at each joke, just as the rest of the room did. Sans really did know how to entertain the crowd. Even Jerry, who was almost always bored, had chuckled a bit.

"This guy is WAY better than that one Snowdrake guy." Jerry said quite loudly. Snowdrake was sitting right behind them. Frisk tried to ignore him.

"This guy actually knows how to make jokes. That other Snowdrake guy was TERRIBLE."

This time, Snowdrake heard. "What did you just say?"

Jerry turned around in his seat. "I said, your jokes were trash. Leave them in whatever trash can you got them from."

No wonder the other monsters always ditched him.

Snowdrake was getting angry. So angry, he was about to cry. "Shut up, Jerry!

Sans saw what had just happened and said, "hey you. the one with the smooth head, and the long arms."

"ME?" Papyrus asked excitedly.

"no. you. next to the kid. come on up here!" Sans pointed to Jerry. Papyrus frowned as Jerry turned around and smiled.

"Me? Ha! I knew I was special." He jumped onto the stage.

"now, i wanna give you a nice surprise. hey, fish lady!"

Undyne spun around as she was opening the door for a monster, and shouted, "YEAH?"

"see this guy right here? he's gonna get the special training, right here on stage!"

The fish woman grinned big. She ran as hard as she could, and then made a huge leap onto the stage. She faced the crowd. "Hey guys! We have someone special on stage!"

"Yeah you do. Jerry's the name." Jerry added proudly.

"Well... Jerry. I have a little thing to show you!" The fish grinned.

A Froggit broght out a metal trashcan and hopped off the stage. Undyne picked up Jerry, and slammed him into the trashcan. Many people in the coffee house cheered, especially Snowdrake.

"geeeetttttt dunked on!" Sans laughed.

Jerry poked his head out of the can. "Oh. I get it."

This time, a Whimsum carried the trashcan out the doors. Undyne followed. Sans dropped the mic and shrugged. "welp. that's it for me folks."

He hopped off the stage and sat down next to Papyrus. "DUMPING HIM IN A TRASH CAN MAY HAVE NOT BEEN THE NICEST THING TO DO, BROTHER."

Sans shrugged and winked at him. "i was just taking out the trash."

Mettaton then wheeled out onto the stage in his first body. "HELLO EVERYONE! WASN'T THAT A WONDERFUL PERFORMANCE?"

The entire coffee house applauded. "YES, YES, THE SKELETON IS QUITE THE PERSONALITY STAR. BUT WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO WITNESS NEXT, WILL BLOW AWAY THE AUDIENCE. IT WILL HAVE ALL OF YOU ON YOUR FEET, YOU WILL ALL BE GREATFUL YOU ARE IN THE PRESENSE OF SUCH STARS! I NOW WELCOME, SHYREN, BLOOKY, AND OF COURSE, ME AND MY OTHER AMAZING BODY!"

Suddenly, a smoke machine went off. Behind the smoke, you could hear shuffling. After a while, the smoke cleared. On stage were Shyren, Napstablook, and Mettaton Ex.

On the left was Napstablook at his DJ station. He wore black headphones, and it was unclear how exactly he was able to use the DJ station without hands. After his life in the Underground, he became a famous DJ.

Shyren was next to him, without anything to amplify her humming. She now had a famous hit single named, "When You Say Goodbye It's Like Magical Bullets Are Slowly Flying Out of Your Mouth and Hitting Me" which can occasionally be heard on "Today's Hit's" radio station.

On the very right was Burgerpants, controlling the lights and smoke machine in a fake bush. He looked as though he did not want to be there. Sadly, Burgerpants did not become famous at all, for his life had been consumed by Mettaton. His boss hired him as a servant, and Burgerpants surely had no future ahead of him to look forward to. And maybe that was ok.

Finally, in the middle, was Mettaton Ex! He had not become the most important TV show host in the world quite yet, but he was on his way to fame. He smiled at the audience and bellowed, "Hello everyone. Are you ready for a godlike performance?"

The audience cheered once more. "Splendid! Hit it Blooky!"

Napstablook turned on his song, "Spooktune". It played quietly for a few seconds, before electronic beats entered the song, and it became much louder and much more upbeat. The ghost smiled faintly. Shyren then started to hum along to the toon, quietly at first, then just as loud as the song. She sometimes hummed the melody, and sometimes the not as important undertones. That's when Mettaton EX started to sing to the song.

" _Living Underground hiding in fear. We thought all hope was lost, the end drawing near! But soon the human came and helped us see… All it took was mercy to set us free!"_

The music went on, and so did Mettaton EX's singing. Soon Shyren began to sing too. After about three versus, the song seemed to be over. Then, Napstablook put on the new mix he was making on his computer. It was the best he's made yet.

Mettaton EX spoke into the mic, "I need a volunteer to make some lyrics to this new mix!"

"OH! ME, ME, ME!" Papyrus screamed as his hand flew up.

"Alright. Come up here, taller version of the short comedic skeleton! Show us your skill!" Mettaton handed the mic to Papyrus as he jumped onto the stage.

"MY NAME IS PAPYRUS AND I SHALL BEGIN THE SINGING NOW!"

The skeleton sang to his soul's content. Although his voice and lyrics weren't very good, no one really noticed; they couldn't help but smile. People began to take out camcorders. Papyrus was the star of the night.

"SANS, COME UP HERE AND JOIN ME! THE CROWD WOULD SURLEY ENJOY YOUR VOICE ONCE AGAIN!"

"nah, i don't even have vocal chords…"

The crowd chanted, "SANS! SANS! SANS! SANS!"

"alright, alright."

Sans hopped onto the stage. He had a great singing voice, but it seemed his heart wasn't really into it. With Sans' voice and quick lyrical thinking, and Papyrus' heart and determination, they made the perfect team. They always did. They had everyone clapping along as Mettaton EX joined in.

Soon, the music stopped and the brothers were done singing. Mettaton EX pretended to wipe his brow. The whole crowd went wild. Just as Mettaton had predicted, the crowd was blown away. This was the most fun the monsters had ever had. Muffet, who had set up a bake sale in the back, got many buyers. The video the monsters took went viral. All in all, it was a good night.

Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus all walked home together. They only took about twenty steps out the door before Toriel ran up to them. "I saw all of you tonight on stage! It was on the internet!"

"you learned how to use the internet?" Sans asked, amused.

"Yes, Frisk taught me. She signed me up for a social media website as well. You all are on every page!" she showed the phone to everyone.

"OOO LET ME SEE!" Papyrus snatched the phone. "OH MY! IT SEEMS I HAVE BECOME VERY POPULAR ON THE INTERNET!"

He noticed Frisk staring. "NOT THAT I WASN'T ALREADY, NYEH HEH…"

"I'm just sad I wasn't there to witness it for myself." Toriel said.

"there's always next time." Sans replied.

She noticed Frick wasn't wearing the warm clothes Toriel had given her.

"Young child, where is your coat? What about your scarf or your mittens?"

Frisk shrugged, lying. Papyrus offered his cape as a scarf. Toriel took it and wrapped it gently around Frisk.

"IT WOULDN'T BE AS WARM AS SANS' COAT OVER THERE, BUT IT IS GOOD ENOUGH," Papyrus said accusingly towards Sans.

"hey, i don't wanna be cold. the cold always goes right through me."

Ignoring the pun that Toriel was now laughing at, Papyrus stated, "BUT WE'RE SKELETONS. WE ARE NEVER COLD! WE HAVE NO SKIN!"

Sans shrugged. "maybe you don't get cold but… i like this coat."

Papyrus knew better than to argue with Sans. It always ended in bad puns, or Sans becoming gravely serious. He didn't know which was worse. Papyrus decided not to talk back to Sans. The four souls walked down the snowy street on their way to their own homes. When they split up, Papyrus let Frisk keep the cape (he had extras anyway).

Frisk liked the cape. For some odd reason, it seemed as though it was warmer than the coat mittens and scarf. It was a different sort of warm. The kind that didn't come from heaters or the sun.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	4. Memories

A large blue building loomed in the distance. Frisk felt the chilly air bite at the back of her neck. She put on Papyrus' cape like a scarf, tucking it neatly around her neck, and continued forward. The white sign on the building read, " **HOUSE OF AMALGAMATE FAMILIES** ". She opened the door and felt a warm breeze hit her face. The glass door jingled as she walked in. At a black check-in counter was Doggo.

"I can't see you, but I heard you! I saw you moving! Who are you?"

Frisk waved so Doggo could see her. "Oh, you are the human that saved us. The one that somehow PET ME without MOVING! Welcome…"

The human walked past Doggo and came across two hallways. One said, "Amalgamates", and the other said, "Families". Frisk chose the amalgamate path and entered a room that had a picture of a white amalgamate on it. It looked like a long skinny stick. Frisk remembered it from the bath tub in the True Lab. When she walked in, the amalgamate was in bed. Quietly Frisk tucked the sheet over it. It woke, and memories flashed through its head.

 _~The power had turned off. The lab was dark and cold, and it smelled of dust and something else that no one could quite explain. A loud crash rang from a different room and resonated throughout the entire lab. The amalgamates scattered and hid, afraid of the noise. Only the sound of tiny feet walking through the halls could be heard._

 _One amalgamate who was tall and looked like a long white pole, vanished from a room that was full of beds. It had seen monsters sick in here before. The human walked in, looking tired, and wise beyond it's years. The human was so tired, in fact, that it crawled into the cold dusty bed, and rested quietly with its eyes closed._

 _The amalgamate had thought of it as a weird creature that it had never seen before. It remembered the sick, dying friends that had once stayed in this room. They hadn't slept here in a long time. Then the amalgamate had a thought. What if this was another monster, and it was dying right now? Very slowly, careful not to wake the strange looking monster, it tucked it in. Affectionately, the amalgamate patted Frisk's head, and then left, not able to bear the thought that another sick patient might die._

 _Of course, Frisk wasn't a sick patient. But the kind act made her heart sink deep into her chest.~_

The human smiled at the unnamed amalgamate and then walked to the room across the hall. She entered the room. It was so dark; she could barely see a thing. Immediately, an amalgamate she named Endogeny, ran up to Frisk, emerging from the shadows to lick her. It looked like a giant white blob of dogs. She was then licked and covered in a strange, sticky liquid. Frisk's face scrunched up in disgust, but she had something for the amalgamate. The human pulled out a bone Papyrus had given her as a gift. It was neatly wrapped in yellow paper and a red bow. Frisk opened it and threw it across the room to play fetch with the massive amalgamate. Suddenly, Endogeny remembered something.

 _~Endogeny had been playing in a room with many fans when one of its many tails got caught in the fan, and soon it was sucked into the fast spinning blades. The metal fan had separated the dog into many tiny white parts floating in the air. The amalgamate remained like that until finally, it smelt something. What seemed to be an odd looking puppy, had walked in, and turned the fans off. Grateful for this, the giant mass of dogs rearranged itself and returned to its old form. Frisk looked into the black orifice. It seemed to go on forever._

 _The human that, to Endogeny, looked like a new friend, played with it until it was content. It hadn't felt so happy since before the injection. The dog had let all of its weight sink into Frisk because it felt safe. It felt like it had met a friend for the first time in a long time.~_

Endogeny barked, and took the bone to a dark corner of the room, where Frisk could no longer see it. She waved goodbye and then left the dog to its bone. She exited the dark room and walked down the dim hall. She almost turned to the next room, but upon putting her hand on the doorknob, she felt a headache immediately take place in her head. A vision emerged in her mind that came with the head pain.

 _~A shadowy figure stood across from her. Frisk couldn't see her surroundings. Everything was hazy, and tinted red. She felt a weird feeling in her chest. It felt like insanity and power, something she herself was not controlling, but another being. There was a cold knife in the human's hand, and dusty powder covered her hands. For some reason, anger and frustration seemed to consume Frisk's mind._

 _The words, "You're gonna have a bad time" kept running through her head._

 _The monster across from her finally spoke. It sounded eerily familiar. "let's just get to the point."_

 _A battle between Frisk and the familiar figure had started._

 _The shadowy figure spoke once again. "it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming… on days like these, kids like you…"_

 _Suddenly the mysterious shadow used magic attacks towards the human. Whoever this was, they had incredible powers. Whatever was controlling Frisk made her dodge all the attacks except one, where a bone had hit her. It was very painful upon impact.~_

Instantly Frisk jumped back to reality. Quickly she figured out who that familiar voice belonged to. _Sans._ How odd that he seemed to be so powerful. And for some strange reason, he was fighting her with all his strength. Was this a bad memory of a future timeline, or just a hallucination? She couldn't be sure.

An amalgamate opened the door she had just tried to open. It was a ghostly figure that Frisk recognized as Memoryhead. Memoryhead seemed to be looking upon Frisk, but with no eyes, it was hard to be sure. It made a groaning sound before it backed up into the room and shut the door.

Frisk did not want to reopen the door, as the bad memory had made her feel pain, both physically and emotionally. She slowly backed up and walked across the hall to the next room. It smelt of sweet lemons, and she immediately recognized the smell. The last time she smelt it was when she was facing Lemon Bread, a mixture of Aaron, Moldbygg, and Shyren's sister who had fallen down a long time ago.

She entered the room cautiously, as the amalgamates gnashing jaws made her shiver. When she entered, not only was Lemon Bread sitting on its bed, but Shyren was visiting too. They didn't see Frisk enter. Frisk peeked behind the wall making sure they couldn't see her.

Shyren's voice could be heard, whispering to the amalgamate. It was so soft, and so sweet, it tickled Frisk's ears. "Hello sister. I don't know if you can hear me but… I want you to know about my life since you were gone."

She seemed to be gathering strength. "I met a nice human a while back. She hummed with me as an odd skeleton sold fake tickets to our little song. This is when my fame started. I just recently made it big with MTT and Blooky. I even have my own hit single! The name is… well… it's a little too long to say. But sis I…" She paused.

"I really wish you would have been there with me…" She choked on the words as she said them. "It should have been me who fell… not you...!"

Despite what the other two parts of the amalgamate thought, the part of Lemon Head that was Shyren's sister forced the body to hug Shyren tightly with Aaron's muscular arms.

"Ow!"

Maybe a little too tightly.

Frisk decided to let them be, as she couldn't bear to break up this moment. She decided to head down the hall once more. There were only two more amalgamates to check on. She opened one of the doors, and she noticed the roof of this room was higher. This was definatly Reaper Bird's room. It had its own skylight. Stars shone through the window of the roof. It was night now, and Toriel would be expecting Frisk soon. But she still had one more guest to see. Reaper Bird is a strange mixture of Astigmatism, Final Froggit, and Whimsalot, and it was incredibly tall. It saw Frisk enter from the other side of the room. It bent down, and stared into Frisk's eyes. She stared right back.

Then, the amalgamate picked up Frisk with its wings and placed her on top of its head. The human now had a better view of the stars. She looked up and noticed all of the shimmering stars were clustered in a way she couldn't even describe. It looked very familiar. Then Frisk realized she knew what they looked like. Their shape somewhat resembled herself.

Reaper Bird set Frisk down. The human smiled gratefully at the amalgamate with tears in her eyes. The stars were so beautiful. It seemed as though the amalgamate understood. Frisk exited the room with hesitation. She could have stared at that sky all night.

The last room she came upon looked just the same as the rest. But the way it felt as she approached the door could not be compared to the rest. She felt extremely cold suddenly, as if snow had now engulfed her. She opened the door anyway, and the inside was not how she had expected it. It was completely white, with snow covering the floor and random splatters of it on the walls.

Frisk folded her arms to conserve body heat as she stepped in. In the right hand corner of the room, Snowdrake's Mom stood facing the wall. Her misshaped head and melting body seemed to hunch over. When she heard frisk's feet pad through the snow, she turned around slowly, as if it pained her to move.

She faintly remembered the human.

 _~Taking shape of a refrigerator, the amalgamate stood still, hoping no one would be able to detect her. She wanted to blend in by matching the other refrigerators in the row. She felt like morphing into the refrigerator would help her remember her son and husband, when they all lived as a family in the cold. She could feel her memories slipping away, and she could feel her mind was slowly deteriorating. Her only goal was to remember as much as she could before it disappeared._

 _Suddenly she felt a warm hand touch her. This startled her, causing her to return back to her original messy state. She didn't realize she was so cold, but the warmth of the creature's hand made her realize how freezing and rigid she felt inside._

 _"It's so cold…" The amalgamate heard from her own mind. Or perhaps she had said it out loud?_

 _Frisk joked to her about snow. The human thought that maybe it would trigger her memory. Her face shifted a bit. She did remember, in fact, and she desperately wanted to talk to this creature and ask if it knew her son and husband. She tried her best to say something, but the words slipped her mind sliding into forgetfulness and all she could say was something barely related to the topic._

 _"Sn… O… Wy…." The words were chopped up and slurred in a feminine tone. It sounded desperate, and you could hear the pain dripping from every letter, and every vowel in her voice._

 _The amalgamate deeply mourned for her son, but couldn't show it due to her face being mixed with the smiling Vegitoids. Frisk sensed that, which only made her more determined to free everyone from the underground.~_

Frisk gave a heartfelt smile to the amalgamate. Seeing this kind human made her tear up, melting a bit of snow off her face. Even though the cold was stifling, Frisk approached Snowdrake's Mother and hugged her warmly. The amalgamate could feel her body warming up, and tiny parts of her were fusing back together. They stayed like that silently, as both were glad for each other's company. Snowdrake's Mother couldn't remember a time when she felt any happier to have felt something this warm.

"Haha..." She slurred in a warbled voice. "Thank... you..."

 _ **To be continued…**_


	5. Sans-Sitting

The sun shone through the grey snowy clouds and through the window of Frisk's classroom. Toriel had enrolled her to go back to school when winter break had ended. Even though the human had saved the monsters from the Underground, and all was right in the monster's world, nothing seemed the same on the human side of things. There was a lot of criticism towards monsters. Even worse was how Frisk was treated.

The human was barely listening to the lectures. She had her head resting on her hands. Her teacher was speaking, but it didn't quite process in her mind. She wasn't paying attention. Finally, the bell rang that signaled the end of this class. Kids got up and left the room as Frisk gathered her things and hopped off her chair. On her way out, she felt a foot stick out in front of her legs. She tumbled forward, but did a front hand spring and stuck the landing. The boy that tried to trip her gave her an odd look before shrugging and quietly mumbling, "Loser."

Barely fazed by this, Frisk continued on. She walked towards her locker. On the front she noticed something was taped to her locker. She grabbed it and read it, even though she really didn't care what it said.

 **Stupid Monster Lover,**

 **Meet me at the flagpole. Unless you are too scared to come face me. Then go back to your dirty monsters and-**

Crumpling up the paper, Frisk frowned. She didn't want to read the whole thing, and knew it would just be like the rest of them. She stuffed it in her backpack and opened her locker. More papers were stuffed through the tiny slit on the front of her locker. They all were hate letters, including one that had some very profane language on it. She stuffed them in her bag too, this time, more annoyed.

Immediately she decided maybe getting into a fight wasn't a bad idea after all. Frisk didn't hate the other humans or anything, but it was getting slightly annoying. Fighting was not what she intended to do, but instead to talk to them about why they were doing this. Who knows, maybe she could help them. _Everyone has a reason for why they are hateful or mean,_ Toriel once told her.

The hallways were mostly empty, as everyone had went into the cafeteria or outside to eat. Frisk pushed open the doors to the school, and she saw a boy surrounded by other kids watching her travel slowly to face the boy. He grinned so wide, she could see he had a silver tooth in the back of his mouth.

"So, you finally decided to show up." Frisk's face remained expressionless. He continued. "I knew you would. You're tough if you can stand to be with those filthy monsters. That isn't why you're here, though. You're here to fight me. You're gonna wish you died in that hole."  
The bully swung his fist at her. She dodged it easily, moving slightly. He frowned at her. She tried to talk to him. She asked him why he was doing this.

"Why do you wanna know? It doesn't matter! Fight me, you weak little brat!" He tried again to hit her, but it failed terribly.

She tried again to ask him what was troubling him. "Ug! Fine! You were the one that brought the monster's home, right? Well my mom decided to adopt one of them, and- Why am I telling you this?"

He kept fighting, and she kept dodging his attacks. She urged him to go on. "Well… The one she adopted was some weird cat thing with wings I think? It names its self, "Temmie". WHAT KIND OF NAME IS TEMMIE?"

He repeatedly attacking her striking quickly, but he didn't take any hits. She didn't even have to tell him to go on, because he continued anyway. She was now sparing him. "And… this Temmie thing… It's hogging all the attention! 'Hoi I'm Tem. Watch me do trix and get muns for coleg! Looks at me! Pay no atentun to dat stupid human that was your own sun!' It's really annoying and…"

The boy stopped trying to hit her. "I really wish my parents would just pay more attention to me."

Frisk walked up to him and gave him a hug. He was surprised, but didn't back away from it. Hesitantly, he hugged her back. "W-What? But I tried to hurt you!"

Smiling at him, she decided to let go. Then she walked away leaving everyone in shock. The rest of the day, no one teased her, and there were no more hate notes in her locker. At the end of the day, the human walked outside to the car lane where she was going to be picked up by Papyrus. Toriel was now a teacher at the monster school, so she couldn't pick Frisk up after school. Sans and Papyrus were now watching her after school.

She waited, but then instantly recognized Papyrus' convertible. It was bright red, and he was honking repeatedly. He stuck his head out the window and yelled, "FRISK! OVER HERE! I BROGHT MY 'HOT ROD'!"

Grinning widely, she sprinted across the parking lot and got in the backseat. Papyrus turned around. "AM I A GOOD BABY HUMAN SITTER YET? NO, WAIT, THE DAY OF SITTING ON BABIES HAS ONLY JUST BEGUN! BUT WHERE TO FIND THE BABIES…"

Sans popped up from the seat next to Papyrus. Frisk looked just as startled as Papyrus did when he showed his face. "uh, i think babysitting doesnt actually mean sitting on babies, pap."

Papyrus had a certain look of shock on his face. "YOU WERE HERE THE WHOLE TIME, AND I DIDN'T EVEN SEE YOU GET IN?"

"well how about that? actually, it makes sense you didnt see me. you dont even have eyes."

"GET OUT OF THIS CAR RIGHT NOW!"

"ok." Sans crawled out of Papyrus' convertible, and waved goodbye before disappearing behind a line of cars.

"MY BROTHER CAN BE… A BIT STARTLING SOMETIMES." Vehicles started honking at Papyrus from behind; He was holding up the line of cars. "I BETTER MOVE. THEY ARE GETTING A SMIDGE AGITATED WITH MY PARKING SPOT…"

The car pulled out of the school parking lot and drove back to Papyrus and Sans' house. Unlike Toriel, Papyrus drove perfectly, obeying every road law there was. When he pulled up the driveway, Frisk wasn't fearful for her life, or clutching the car seat. Papyrus got out and walked up the front steps of his log cabin. Frisk remained in her seat. Before entering, Papyrus turned around and noticed she was still in the car.

"OH COME ON, FRISK, IF YOU CAN SOLVE MY AMAZING PUZZLES AND SAVE US FROM UTTER DESTRUCTION, I'M SURE YOU CAN SIMPLY UNDUE YOUR SEAT BELT." She gave him a look of doubt. "YOU CAN DO IT! JUST DO WHAT I WOULD DO… BELIEVE IN YOU!"

With determination, she unbuckled her seatbelt with ease. It was as if she already knew how to do it, but she hesitated before, simply because she wanted Papyrus to do it for her. There must have been a certain laziness behind it. Still, Papyrus seemed proud.

"GOOD JOB! NOW WE NEED TO GET MY BROTHER TO STOP BEING SO LAZY…"

They walked in, and Sans was on the floor. One leg was resting on the couch. To him, Papyrus and Frisk looked like they were upside-down. "whats up kid? hows it goin pap?"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY HOW IT IS GOING, BROTHER! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING FRISK FOR THE DAY."

"you can. im too tired to watch frisk."

"THEN GO TO BED!"  
"nah." He looked back at the TV. Some sort of science show was on.

"YOU HAVE LEGS DO YOU NOT? WHY DON'T YOU ACTUALLY USE THEM FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE?"

Sans threw his legs across the room. "i just tried to use them as boomerangs. they didnt work."

"NYEH! SANS! HOW LAZY CAN YOU BE?"

"heh. you know, i started a band recently… i play the-"

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH!" Papyrus quickly picked Sans up. He began to climb the stairs, with Sans slung over his back like a sack.

"i play the trombone."

Papyrus' face looked disgusted at the pun. "I CANNOT STAND SUCH HORRID PUNS! WELL, NO. YOU CANNOT STAND. NYEH HEH!" He dropped his brother, and Sans fell down the stairs.

"guess you have a bone to pick with me, huh?"

Papyrus froze in defeat. The pun was his last straw. He threw his hands in the air, and simply stated, "WELL, I'M DONE."

The skeleton kept his hands in the air all the way to his bedroom where he shut the door using his foot. Sans chuckled laying on the bottom of the stairs. "hey, looks like its just you and me, kid. wanna grab my legs? without them, im not a very good 'stand up' comedian."

Despite the pun, Frisk walked over and grabbed Sans' legs for him. The human handed them to him, and he popped them back in place. He stood up slowly. Sans stretched a bit and then sighed.

"lets have a talk." Sans walked over to the couch and sat down. Frisk followed. The skeleton grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"so heres the thing. i know something happened at your school. you dont look as… well… i mean, your face is almost always expressionless, but somethin is different isnt it?" Sans looked at her with a sideways glance.

Frisk sighed and grabbed one of the less vulgar hate notes out of her bag. She handed it to Sans. As he read it, the white irises in his eyes disappeared. Even though Sans always had a smile on his face, he looked upset to see this. He handed it back to Frisk, and they sat in silence for a bit. Finally, Sans spoke.

"im uh, guessing you already handled it." Frisk nodded solemnly. "well these bullies all have something wrong. they dont hurt people for no reason. everyone has their own reasons for why they act so cruel… everyone has a problem."

Those words were familiar to her.

The human gave Sans a look. "me? nah. im the only exception. why would i, a short skeleton with an affinity for food, sleep, and bad laughs, have problems?"

They were silent again. Sans exhaled. "…maybe your right. maybe i do have problems i dont want to admit i have. that doesnt mean they can be solved, kid. im kind of a broken case."

Frisk stared into his eyes. And just like she did with the bully, she gave Sans a big hug. He laughed sheepishly, not hugging her back at first, but then embraced her. He didn't realize how much this hug actually meant to him. When she let go, she smiled at him, and walked up the stairs to Papyrus' room. Sans stared at the wall, emotionless. He didn't know who to trust with his secret. In that moment, he almost told Frisk what it was.

Just before the human opened the door, Sans turned around on the couch, looked up and asked, "hey, uh, you wouldnt happen to be resetting soon, would ya?"

She froze and turned around, shocked that he even knew she could do that. She eyed him carefully before shaking her head. She gave another smile, this time, a little more assuring that everything would be alright, and then entered Papyrus' room. Sans felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. Now the thing that haunted his thoughts was put at bay.

At least, for now.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	6. Vacation (Part 1)

It was a chilly Friday night, and frost had taken over every inch of the outside surface. The sky was cloudless, and the ground had no snow, but the air was thick and cold. Toriel was sitting in her chair by the fire, and Frisk was asleep, and bundled in a purple blanket, wrapped up in Toriel's arms. They sat in silence, and only the sound of the crackling fire could be heard.

Suddenly, Toriel's phone vibrated in the front pocket of her dress. She opened her flip phone and looked at the text message that had appeared. It was from Sans.

"hey. tomorrow, you, me, paps, frisk, undyne, and alphys are going on a road trip to somewhere warmer for a week. no exceptions. were meeting at your house tomorrow at 6am with our things btw."

Toriel furrowed her brow, and replied with another text. "Well, I'd have to get a substitute monster teacher, and excuse Frisk from school…Why are we leaving? Does the cold bother you?"

Almost instantly, as if he knew exactly what she was going to send, he answered, "the cold goes right through me. ;)"

To that, Toriel laughed out loud. Frisk woke up, startled. Toriel covered her mouth, and then reassuringly pet Frisk. "Oh! I'm sorry my child, I did not mean to wake you! There, there, fall back to sleep, we have a big adventure tomorrow."  
The next day, early in the morning, Frisk heard Toriel grabbing items from her closet, and stuffing it in a purple suitcase. Toriel noticed Frisk had awoken, and sighed. "Oh, I was not wishing to wake you. But I suppose it is important. I am packing your things! In an hour, all of our friends are leaving on a trip, and we are invited! And, we get to use _my_ van!"

Frisk looked at Toriel disapprovingly. Toriel laughed. "Oh, not to worry child, Sans and I have already agreed that I am not driving… Heh. Papyrus is a much better driver than I!"

The human sighed with relief. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Toriel checked her watch. "But they aren't supposed to get here for another hour!"

Toriel ran to the front door and opened it. Standing in front of it were Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and to Toriel's surprise, Asgore. She squinted her eyes at him, and then asked Sans, "What is _he_ doing here?

Asgore looked ashamed. He stared at his feet as Undyne reassuringly patted his back. Sans shrugged. "i didnt tell you? oh. guess I forgot to tell ya."

It was obvious this was no accident.

"I AM VERY SORRY THAT WE ARE ALL LATE," Papyrus apologized, "BUT I DECIDED THAT IT WOULD BE IN OUR BEST INTEREST IF WE LEFT EARLY TO GET THE MAXIMUM AMOUNT OF FRIENDLY BONDING! NOW, ALL OF YOU! LET'S STOP WASTING PRECIOUS TIME!"

The skeleton ran to Toriel's car parked in the driveway, and hopped in the front seat. He hesitated before entering. "OH, AND WE'VE ALREADY PUT EVERYTHING IN THE TRUNK… WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION."

Sans walked towards the car. "i call shotgun."

"Oh, NO you don't!" Undyne leaped a great distance and sprinted to the seat first. " _I_ get to ride shotgun. No one else!"

"B-but Undone, I was… I was going to-" Alphys stuttered but was soon interrupted.

"But nothin'! You can sit by the other skeleton." She got in the passenger seat and then pointed to Sans, who was crawling into the van to sit in the very back.

Sans noticed they were talking about him and waved at Alphys. "come on back, doctor."

Nervously, the scientist got in the car and sat next to Sans, who was in the middle of the back three seats. Frisk ran across the driveway to sit just to the right of Sans.

Asgore then realized the only two seats left were the middle seats for him and Toriel. He chuckled at her nervously, as she glared at him. Slowly he got in, and lowered the seat so he could fit. Toriel didn't move, until finally, she went inside, got her and Frisk's stuff, and put them in the back with the rest of the stuff. Then she got in the car, buckled her seatbelt, and crossed her arms, looking out the window.

"IS EVERYBODY STRAPPED IN? IF SO, TELL ME NOW SO I AM SAFE TO DRIVE!" Papyrus looked directly at Undyne.

"Whatever nerd, I play by my own rules," Undyne stated stubbornly.

"UNDYNE! I WON'T DRIVE UNLESS YOU-"

"Fine." Undyne buckled her seatbelt so hard, that the strap almost broke.

"EVERYONE ELSE...?" Papyrus wanted to make sure.

"The seatbelt is… Um… A bit tight, but it will suffice," Asgore said under his breath. It looked as if he was choking.

"WELL, UM… MR. DREEMURR, MAYBE IT WOULD BE SAFER IF YOU DIDN'T WEAR SUCH CONSTRICTING BELTS… I SUPPOSE YOU WILL BE ALRIGHT."

Asgore unbuckled, and sighed with relief.

"Mine fits just fine," Toriel smiled faintly at Papyrus. "Frisk, I hope you are buckled in as well!"

Frisk flashed a grin and gave a big thumbs up. Alphys pointed out that everyone had their seatbelts on but Sans. Papyrus sighed and yelled, "SANS."

He didn't respond. He was asleep. "SANS, WAKE UP NOW OR SO HELP ME…!"

Sans woke up and replied sleepily, "oh, uh, right, hold on."

Then he fell back to sleep without doing anything. Alphys groaned grumpily, and then pulled the strap across him and buckled it.

"GOOD. NOW LET'S DRIVE!"

The car pulled out of the driveway, and drove into town, and finally towards the nearest highway. Undyne and Papyrus immediately started arguing about what exit to take to get to their destination. Asgore and Toriel sat in awkward silence. Every once in a while, when the other wasn't looking, they would sneak a glance at one another. Alphys was reading a science book, while Sans slept and Frisk stared moodily out the window.

Suddenly, Sans asked Alphys, "whatcha readin?"

Sans made her jump with surprise. "I thought y-you were asleep, heh… Um… Just some… Some quantum physics… I would be reading manga or watching anime on my laptop, but-"

Undyne turned in her seat and replied, "But I told her to leave em, and forget about them just for a week! I challenged her! And I'm gonna win, because she can't even go a day without that nerdy crap!"

"Well… I g-guess we'll just have to see about that!" Alphys smiled.

"quantum physics, huh?" Sans glanced at the book. "good ol' quantum physics, the branch of science that deals with the behavior of matter at a molecular level. i've read that before. it has some interesting theories in it."

Everyone in the car stared at Sans, except Papyrus who had his eyes fixated on the road. Alphys was amazed. "I didn't know that h-he taught you- I mean… I didn't know you taught yourself qu-quantum physics. Usually only true s-scientists have good knowledge of it…"

Papyrus scoffed. "DON'T ACT SO SURPRISED! SANS LOVES SCIENCEY NERD STUFF!"

"Is that true, Sans?" Alphys asked.

Sans shrugged. "its just sort of a hobby."

"Quantum physics? A hobby?" Alphys was interested now.

"eh, forget about it."

No one questioned him past that.

Eventually, Sans fell back to sleep. When he woke up, Papyrus yelled, "WE'RE HERE EVERYONE!"

Sans was going to get up, but then he realized that Frisk had fallen asleep on him. He chuckled sheepishly and asked, "hey tori? could you possibly move her without doing it too harshly? she kinda fell asleep on the way here…"

Toriel smiled sweetly. "Well you fell asleep too, Sans! You guys looked so cute, leaning against each other! Oh, I wish I could have taken a picture!"

"I already did!" Alphys cooed over a picture on her phone.

Sans was not amused. "look, could someone just move the kid?"

Moving her seat forward, and carefully grabbing Frisk from her car seat, she pulled Frisk out of the car. They were surrounded by woods, and the ground was only dirt and grass. The climate was mild and dry, and the trees surrounding them were all pine trees. The friends all got out and looked at their surroundings.

"uh, paps?" Sans asked. "where exactly are we?"

Papyrus looked confused. "…I HAVE NO CLUE. UNDYNE TOLD ME TO DRIVE TO THIS DESERTED LOCATION…"

The fish lady gave an enormous grin, and stated, "This is the best spot: isolation! Camping under the trees! OH! And we will be able to see stars at night, unlike in the Underground. Alphys and I drove to this spot once, right Alphy?"

"Oh… Yeah, w-we went camping here before… It was fun! …Th-that is, until a bear attacked…" Alphys stuttered nervously.

"Hey, we were safe though. Once that bear came close, it wished it had never messed with me!" Undyne made a fist and punched the air.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, ENOUGH CHATTER. LET US SET UP CAMP!" Papyrus came from behind the van, carrying enough supplies to make two large tents, and an ultra-deluxe tent. He spilled them in front of everyone. "NOW. ONE WILL BE A BOYS ONLY TENT, AND ONE WILL BE A GIRLS ONLY TENT. AND THE ULTRA DELUXE TENT WILL GO TO NONE OTHER THAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"What? No, if it goes to anyone, it should go to ME!" Undyne stepped towards Papyrus threateningly.

"ALTHOUGH YOU ARE TERRIFYING, I'M AFRAID I WILL HAVE TO DISAGREE." Papyrus put his hands on his hip bones.

Toriel stepped in. "Now, now, no need to fight. It is only fair that I, an old woman, get the deluxe tent." She gave a devious grin.

"heh. nah, you guys are ridiculous. its obvious who it should go to. i sleep the most out of all of you combined. plus, i need a good place to rest my bones." There was a gleam of comical nonsense in his eye.

"SANS!" Papyrus shouted.

"No, Toriel is right. She deserves the deluxe set." Asgore glanced at Toriel. She noticed and frowned at him, squinting her eyes once more.

"I don't need your help, Asgore." Her arms crossed tightly.

"Um… Guys? I d-don't think any of us will get th-the tent…" Alphys pointed behind them. They all looked, and Frisk had already built the tent. She snapped her fingers, pointing at them teasingly, and then she slowly backed up into the tent until you could no longer see her face.

"…welp. guess that solves it. tori, you alph, and fish lady can build your tent on the other side of our tent. dreemurr and papsy. lets build our tent." Sans didn't really mean that. What he really meant was, everyone else would build, while Sans sat and did nothing as always.

Sans watched as Papyrus built the guy tent with Asgore. "hey, you might wanna put a little more backbone into it."

Papyrus dropped the pole he was holding and shouted, "BUT YOU ARE THE ONE WHO ISN'T EVEN DOING ANYTHING!"

Asgore grunted, and put the last pole in the tent by himself. "There we are. I hope that works."

The camp was set up, and by then, the sky had turned dark. The long drive and the setting up of tents made them drowsy. Alphys, Undyne, and Toriel had already fallen asleep in their tent, not even bothering to watch the stars. Sans, Papyrus, and Asgore had as well.

Frisk couldn't fall asleep. Something was stirring inside her. She exited her deluxe tent, and sat just outside the front flap, and stared up at the stars. They reminded her of the skylight roof that one of the amalgamates had showed her. She sighed, and she felt a certain loneliness in her heart.

Suddenly, Sans exited his tent too, and was surprised to see Frisk out of hers. "you couldnt sleep either, kid?"

Frisk shook her head, but didn't glance back at Sans. Her eyes were on the glow of the twinkling stars above. They looked beautiful like diamonds, and there were no clouds in sight. Something was trying to surface Frisk's mind. A memory she remembered vividly once, but had been since forgotten when she fell into the Underground. A memory that felt heartwarming and good, where she could almost taste the feeling of her old family.

"the stars remind you of something?" Sans asked quietly, careful not to wake anyone up.

The human nodded, and then got up, motioning for Sans to follow. She started to walk into the woods. Sans decided to follow cautiously. He wished he knew where she was going, but didn't want to ask. He followed her through the woods for about five minutes, before they came upon a cleared out field that led to a cliff. Frisk stopped at the edge of the cliff, and Sans joined her. Below was a village with many houses in it. She pointed to a red house that had a brick chimney emerging from the roof.

"is that where you used to live?" Sans asked softly.

Again, Frisk nodded, only this time slower than before. What were the odds Undyne had chosen Frisk's old playing grounds as a camp zone? Sans and Frisk sat down on the edge of the cliff kicking their legs, staring up at the stars. A shooting star passed in the sky in a small quick ribbon of life. It looked like Frisk was wishing for something.

Sans knew what she was wishing for. "hey buddy, uh, how about tomorrow you and i take a little visit to see your family down there? would you like that?"

To his surprise, Frisk shook her head no. She told him that she had her family right here by pointing to where her heart was, and then circling around. She then smiled and walked back through the forest. Sans soon trailed after her, and went back to his tent, as the human had gone back to hers. Frisk and Sans had no trouble falling back to sleep, as if just seeing the sky had made all of their worries disappear in a wash of quiet calm.

The stars seemed to have glowed brighter than they ever had that night.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	7. Vacation (Part 2)

"Wake up, kid! Time to GET MOVING!" Frisk heard Undyne's voice, and felt the fish poke her repeatedly, but didn't open her eyes.

"F-Frisk looks so c-cute with a bed-head!" Alphys whispered.

Instantly, Frisk sat up. She _hated_ to be called cute. Her eyes looked tired from last night's lack of sleep, but oddly the human felt refreshed. When she actually had fallen asleep, she slept like a rock. Nothing would have been able to move her that night. Papyrus poked his head into the tent.

"YOUR HAIR… I SEE YOU HAVE MADE IT DIFFERENT THAN USUAL." Papyrus stroked his chin. "I LOVE IT!"

The human smiled, and then combed her hair down with her fingers. Her hair then became perfect. Undyne's eyes became wide. "What? How can you do that? My hair takes EXTREME FORCE to get into this ponytail in the mornings!"

"Y-Yeah, you should have seen her h-hair this morning, heh-heh!" Alphys said after snorting in amusement. Barring her teeth, Undyne growled. Alphys jumped, and then laughed out loud nervously. "I-It um… It l-looked great!"

Toriel entered the tent, and then informed Frisk of their plans. "Today we are going… To an amusement park! We all need a little fun right? I hope it will be safe…"

"DO NOT WORRY, TORIEL!" Papyrus once again poked his head into the tent to talk to his friends. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, PROMISE NEVER TO TAKE FRISK OUT OF MY SIGHT WHEN WE GET TO THE AMUSING PARK!"

"uh, i think it's called an 'amusement park' bro. tori, whats wrong?" Sans too poked his head into the tent. "afraid frisks gonna get ~mugged~?"

The skeleton held out a mug of coffee. It had the words, " _This coffee goes right through me"_ on it. Papyrus stared at it, eyes wide in rage. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT? AND HOW ARE YOU EVEN DRINKING COFFEE?"

"im not." Sans pretended to drink it, but just like the mug said, it went right through him and splattered on the ground below him.

"Alright everyone. I believe it is time to go. I made Asgore pack the car for the trip. Hey Sans!" Toriel said,smiling amusingly. "Let's ROLL! Hehe, get it? Roll, like the car's tires?"

"oh man, tori. youre ~driving~ me insane…" Sans shrugged and winked as he left the entry way of the tent.

Everyone followed him out, including Papyrus who was so frustrated with all the puns, that he was internally screaming. They packed into the car like sardines, and this time, Undyne was driving, and Alphys was in the passenger seat. That meant that Papyrus was now in the back with Sans and Frisk.

"NEATO! I GET TO SIT WITH MY TWO FAVORITE PEOPLE: ME AND MYSELF. NYEH HEH HEH!"

When they finally got on the road, Papyrus asked, "SO… I'M SURE YOU KNOW ALL THE SAFETY LAWS OF THE ROAD? ALL OF THE VIOLATIONS THAT YOU COULD BE CAUSING? DO YOU KNOW WHERE-"

Turning around, Alphys shushed Papyrus. "We're t-trying to decide to go onto the left road, or the one on the r-right…"

"go to the left," Sans told her.

"Why? I was j-just about t-to tell Undyne to go right…" The scientist trailed off as she realized that she would regret asking him.

"I dont know," he replied looking extremely amused. "i can just feel it in my bones."

"WHY MUST I SIT HERE AND LISTEN TO MY BROTHER'S TERRIBLE PUNS? I AM WAY TO SOPHISTICATED TO BE AROUND HIS HIDDEOUS JOKES!"

Sans shrugged. "without me you would be feeling bonely."

"…OH! YOU HAVE MADE MY DAY ONE HUNDRED TIMES WORSE! MAKE IT STOP TORIEL, I AM BEGGING YOU!" Papyrus was covering his ears. Toriel was laughing so hard she started to cough.

"ok, ok, i get it. peeving you off was a ~grave~ mistake."

Papyrus got so angry that he shouted at the top of his lungs something inaudible. Suddenly, Undyne's face shifted into anger, and she pulled the car over quickly, making the tires of the car squeal. Cars from behind honked at her as they passed, but she didn't seem to care. Undyne parked the car and spun around in her seat violently.

She snarled, and screamed, "WOULD YOU TWO BONEHEADS JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME DRIVE?"

The skeleton brothers looked at each other. Undyne studied the expressions on their faces carefully, as rage was portrayed on hers. Papyrus looked ashamed of his behavior, but Sans looked like he was about to burst out laughing. He wanted so badly to be sarcastic or make a bad joke, but he realized in Undyne's state of anger, it was probably not the best idea. The majority of the drive was silent, except for Alphys' occasional awkward cough.

That is when Asgore decided to speak. "...Would you all like to play a game?"

All at once everyone agreed with him aloud, except Toriel who only grunted, and Frisk who nodded happily. Asgore was beaming. "Alright then! We shall play a game the humans like to call, 'I Spy'. The rules of the game are simple. The one who spies says, 'I spy with my little eye' and then tells the rest of the players an adjective of what they see. Then, the rest of the players must guess who or what the other person spies! If everyone gives up, the game ends."

"I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!" Undyne and Papyrus said at exactly the same time.

"Uh-oh… This is g-going to be a long game… But I volunteer to start!" Alphys looked around the car and out the window. She had someone in mind. "I s-spy with my little eye… Something… Uh… Um… BLUE?"

"HM… IS IT PERHAPS HOW YOU FEEL? DO YOU FEEL BLUE ALPHYS?" Papyrus asked, not getting the concept of I Spy.

"N-no, that isn't it… I don't know why I chose b-blue… C-can I change my answer?" Alphys asked. She was blushing.

"Is it Toriel's lame van?" Undyne asked jokingly. The van they were in, was in fact, blue. The old queen was a tad offended at this, but no one else seemed to be.

Before Alphys could answer, Toriel shouted, "OH! I know what it is!" Everyone stared at her because of this random outburst. She giggled and apologized. "Is it perhaps Undyne?"

The scientist's face turned bright red. She badly wanted to avoid this situation by lying, but she remembered that got her nowhere in life. Undyne smiled secretly to herself. "Y-yes… I chose U-Undyne… That's cool right? Heh! Um… Toriel guessed right s-so… It's her turn!"

"I spy with my little eye… Something small." Toriel said. Before it was even her turn, the answer was already in her mind.

Frisk waved her hands in the air. She pointed at herself with great emphasis. Nobody was noticing. Not even Sans or Papyrus who were right next to her. Finally, she whistled ear-piercingly loud. Everyone groaned. Sans laughed and suggested, "she thinks that toriel is choosing her."

"Um… Well… Great job! That was correct!" Toriel smiled, proud of Frisk's guess. "But how will she commence her turn without speaking?"

"FRISK, DO A CHARADE. ACT ONE OF US OUT! HERE IS A HINT TO WINNING THIS ENDLESS GAME: ACT AS ME. THAT IS THE BEST PERSON TO BE!" Papyrus badly wanted to be involved in this game.

The human thought for a moment before shaping her arms above her head, like giant horns. Then she pulled a blanket from the back, and wore it like a cloak.

"Why, you are merely posing as me! How cute!" Asgore cooed. Toriel frowned at him, like always, but Frisk nodded gleefully and pointed at him. "Oh! My turn! Well… I Spy, with my kingly eye… Someone with a kind heart, a beautiful smile, and an unfortunate love of bad puns."

The queen smiled and blushed, but only slightly, and she didn't look at Asgore once. Papyrus shouted, "IT'S SANS ISN'T IT?"

Everyone laughed at this, but Sans just replied, "nah, only one of those are true about me. it's obviously tori, paps, i mean, come on. do i really have a beautiful of a face? i mean, i don't even have skin."

"WELL… NO. I SUPPOSE ONE WOULDN'T CALL YOU 'BEAUTIFUL'. MAYBE YOUR GUESS IS RIGHT… BUT MY GUESS WAS JUST AS GOOD, THEREFOR IT IS A TIE!" Papyrus concluded.

Before anyone could restart the game, Undyne shouted, "We're here!"

Looking out the window, everyone saw a big amusement park with rides, vendors, Ferris-Wheels, roller coasters, and much more. Everyone was ecstatic, ready to go have fun after the long car ride there. Hopping out of the car, everyone ran to the entrance, and bought tickets. Once past the gate, Papyrus shouted, "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CONQUER THESE RIDES UNTIL THERE ARE NONE LEFT TO RIDE!"

Sprinting past Papyrus, shoving him as she passed, Undyne ran ahead. "Not if I beat you to it, nerd!"

They all arrived at the first ride: a giant long roller coaster. In the background you could hear screaming people, and rides running on tracks. Papyrus stared up at the tall coaster. "WOWIE! THIS MUST BE A VERY SCARY RIDE TO CAUSE HUMANS TO SCREAM LIKE THAT!"

Undyne rubbed her hands together. "Perfect…"

The group walked up to the booth where a bored man would check their wristbands and let them on. The sign next to him read, "YOU MUST BE THIS TALL TO RIDE".

Strategically slouching down, Alphys lined up against the post. She chuckled nervously while saying, "Oh, well I guess that's too bad… I'm not tall enough I guess, oh well…"

Squinting, Undyne frowned at Alphys, then pulled on Alphys's head to make her stand up straight. She passed the line this time. "Great! Now you can ride with us!"

"Y-yeah… Great…" Alphys gulped, staring at the ride apprehensively.

Undyne, Papyrus, Asgore, and Toriel were obviously well above the height line, but Frisk and Sans, even when standing up straight, were just below it. Frisk blew air out of her nose, and folded her arms. Sans patted her back. "welp. maybe next time, kiddo."

They sat on a near-by bench, as they watched their friends board the cars of the roller coaster. Undyne sat in front, pumping her fists in the air above her head, excited to start. Papyrus sat next to her, smiling, just happy to be sitting amongst a large group of friends. Toriel sat reluctantly next to Asgore, but secretly felt happy to have him by her side. Asgore's face was broken out into an enormous grin, but he was extremely nervous despite that. Alphys sat in the back, clutching the sides, terrified to even be sitting in the car.

Suddenly, the car jolted, and the roller coaster ride began. The three cars took off, slowly at first, but then shot at great speeds. Sans and Frisk watched as they group of friends had an amazingly terrifying time. In the distance as they passed by, you could hear Undyne shouting "FUHUHHUH!", and Papyrus joyously yelling, "NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

Once the ride slowed to a stop, the monsters exiting was a sight to see. Undyne and Papyrus ran out of their car laughing and shouting, "ON TO THE NEXT RIDE!". Toriel walked off the car a little dizzy. When she almost fell, Asgore caught her. Toriel smiled at Asgore for the first time in ages, and then walked off with Asgore steadying her. Alphys stayed in the car, ready to barf.

The man who let them ride walked over to Alphys and asked if she was ok. Just before she was about to answer, Alphys puked over the side of the car. Undyne noticed, and ran over to her, helping her out of the car. She called Alphys a wimp, but then comforted her, and told the group she was going to escort Alphys to the bathroom.

For the rest of the day, the group went on ride after ride, and even Sans and Frisk found some rides suitable for their height (the Ferris Wheel and some kid rides). The day was definitely something to remember. On the car ride home, no one fought, and no one got angry. They were all too tired and contempt with their wonderful day.

For the first time in a while, everyone was finally getting along.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	8. The End of the Vacation

For the rest of their week on vacation, Frisk and her friends had a lot of fun, and found new and exciting things to do. It bonded them together, and reminded them of their friendships. Everyone was gathered around a campfire Asgore had made using his magic, and each were telling scary stories.

"-and he was never seen from again… Because I killed the little twerp!" Undyne shouted. It made Frisk jump a bit. She was talking about one of the other humans that had fallen down.

"ok, ok, i think it's my turn." Sans looked straight into Papyrus' eye sockets. "Once, I joined a band…"  
"NO YOU DON'T SANS!" Papyrus yelled. He didn't really look frustrated though, he wass too contempt with the feeling of happiness.

"i played the trom-bone."

Toriel laughed out loud and everyone else sighed. Undyne pointed out that it wasn't a scary story. "no, but you know what is scary? being in the same car as toriel when she's driving."

This time, everyone laughed, especially Toriel, who between gasps of air, stated, "It's funny because it is true!"

Suddenly, they hear a crunching sound in the woods. The fire suddenly blows out, and it is completely dark besides the light of the stars and moon. Startled, they all turn different directions, searching for whatever make the noise. The sound of growling comes from behind a large bush. Undyne forms a spear in her hand. The spear's light bathes the surrounding area in a dim blue shine, as she slowly approaches the bush. Before she can stab at it, Mettaton and Burgerpants pop out of the bush. Mettaton made the fake growling sounds. Undyne dropped her spear, and sighed of relief.

Alphys stuttered, "W-what are you d-doing here Mettaton? And Jeffery?"

They stare at Burgerpants. He looks embarrassed. "Yeah. My name is Jeffery… Burgerpants is just a nickname…"

"A nickname that suits you well. You deserve it for trying to sneak those burgers to those two girls stole my- I mean, someone else's house key. Anyway darlings, I am here to provide entertainment for you all! You must be so bored of the small comedian's jokes!"

"W-well, actually, we were enjoying them… B-but you can join if you-"

"I'm going to sit down right here!" Mettaton interrupted, and sat between Papyrus and Sans. Burgerpants, or Jeffery, sat next to Frisk.

"Hey, little buddy. Nice to see you again." Burgerpants began to light a cigar. Frisk slapped it out of his paw. "What? Get rid of this habit? HA! That's funny, little buddy. It's the only thing that keeps me calm."

Mettaton coughed. "Enough about him! Time for entertainment. Who wants to hear a story? It's called, 'The Origin of a Star.'"

"I SAY, LET'S HEAR IT!" Papyrus exclaimed.

Burgerpants sighed as if he had heard this one before. Mettaton began his story. "Once upon a time, there was a friendly ghost. His name was… Well, let's not get to involved with names. He had a cousin named Blooky. This ghost was very talented. Him and his friend Shyren would always sing together. With Blooky, he would make music tracks. They made one called 'Spooktunes' once, and they became very famous on the internet after posting it on a music sharing forum. With his second cousin, he'd act. This was the friendly ghost's favorite thing to do.

"One day, his acting buddy decided to go corporeal, and take the form of a training dummy. ...to this day, the ghost has not seen his cousin since. So after that happened, the ghost got lonely. The friendly ghost decided to go corporeal too, to continue to live his life more fabulously! Turning to the brilliant Dr. Alphys, the ghost, asked her to make him a body just for him! Without hesitation, Alphys made him a wonderful, but square body!"

Instantly, Alphys knew what this story was about. "Actually, I-I did hesitate at first… I thought he was already f-fabulous but… He insisted."

Mettaton sighed. "ANYWAY, the friendly ghost got a new body in no time! The ghost's new name was announced, and the Underground's monsters were saved of boredom. The ghost, now labeled, Mettaton(TM), saved the day!"

"WAIT… YOU ARE THAT HAPPY GHOST I USED TO ALWAYS SEE FLOATING AROUND?" Papyrus was shocked.

"Of course! I mean, I was, but aren't I much better now?" Mettaton asked smirking.

"I think you were just fine," Asgore told Mettaton.

Undyne laughed out loud. "Ha! 'Just fine'. That's funny. Now I want to hear Burgerpants' origin story!"

Burgerpants' face became small. "No you don't."

"Well then at least tell us how you met Mettaton!" Undyne pressed.

"Fine." Burgerpants sighed. "Once, it was my dream to meet Mettaton. I thought, 'Wow, he's so cool! It would be my dream to work with him!' Well… Let me just say, be careful what you wish for. I met Mettaton at a nice little memorial fountain outside of Underground's old park. He was running his white rubber fingers through the water, when he saw me watching him in amazement. 'Hey you,' he said. 'Come here!' I sat next to him, and he asked me if I wanted a job. Of course, I said yes.

"Soon after, he built a hotel around the king and queen's memorial fountain, and put a statue of himself in it. When he asked if I would work for him, I though he meant be a co-host, or an actor." Burgerpants inhaled sharply. He looked frustrated, but still had a giant sarcastic grin. "I WAS HIRED TO FLIP BURGERS. BURGERS! From then on, my life was ruined. Apparently, when I signed up, I also sold myself to him!" His face turned hopeless. "Now he owns me."

Playing an applause track, Mettaton laughed. "Oh, you do remember how we met! Good job, my pet. Now tell them how fabulous your life is now!"

"It's not," Burgerpants says bitterly.

Mettaton scoffed. "Boo-hoo, a little hard work. Being lazy never gets you anywhere."

"Unless you're S-Sans…" Alphys pointed out.

"Yeah! Hey, what's your origin, Sans? Where did you and Paps come from?" Undyne asked, thoroughly interested.

"nah, you don't wanna know that. it's just a boring old story." Sans shrugged, hiding nervousness behind his voice where no one could hear it.

"Papyrus, you gotta know something, right?" Undyne tried to get an answer from him this time.

"SORRY MY FRIEND, BUT NOT EVEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, REMEMBER WHERE WE CAME FROM! THE ONLY TWO PEOPLE WHO HOLD THAT INFORMATION, ARE SANS… AND ALPHYS."  
The scientist chuckled nervously. "Y-Yeah well… I k-kinda forgot… It was a long t-time ago, so… Yeah…"

"Psh! You didn't forget! I can see it on your face!" Undyne grinned, and had her hands on her hips, balancing her weight on one foot.  
"U-Undyne, I… Ok, I'll tell you the truth. Truth is, I p-promised Sans I would n-never tell anyone. He was the one who c-came to me, ok?"

Sans got a few glances, as if they wanted him to explain. Instead, he put it off. "eh, maybe some other time, guys. hey paps, why don't you tell them how you met undyne?"

Looking excited, Undyne shouted, "Oooooh! This one's a good one!"

Papyrus looked unsure, but shook it off, and started, "WELL, ONE DAY-"

"No! Let me tell it!" Undyne interrupted. "One day, I was training with Asgore, and I landed a punch on him for the first time! I was in such a great mood, that I challenged almost everyone I could find, and I beat em all up! It was like that for weeks, and I started to get bored, because I had beaten pretty much everyone who would dare fight me. Then, one day, Papyrus and his brother named… um…"

"SANS. HIS NAME IS SANS."

"Sans! Right! Uh, sorry." Undyne flashed a nervous smile at Sans, and he shrugged it off. "Anyway, Sans ans Papyrus moved in, and I was so happy to see new people to fight! Papyrus, being the big softie he is, wanted to be my friend instantly."

Standing up, Papyrus shouted, "THAT'S RIGHT! WHEN WE MOVED INTO OUR WONDERFUL ABODE, UNDYNE WAS THE FIRST TO GREET US!"

"…and by greet, he means undyne called him a punk and then challenged him to a battle." Sans added, sarcastically.

"OF COURSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DO NOT GIVE UP! SO I TOLD HER I WOULD FIGHT HER IF SHE WOULD BE MY FRIEND AFTER!"

"What happened next?" Toriel asked, invested in the story.

"I kicked his butt!" Undyne looked amused.

"YES, BUT IT WAS A GOOD BUTT KICKING, AS SHORTLY AFTER, WE BECAME VERY GREAT FRIENDS!" Papyrus seemed pleased.

Asgore too, was interested. "Did you ever try to fight Sans?"

After that question, everyone started to laugh. Papyrus asked, "SANS? FIGHT? NO WAY! ALL HE DID WAS SLEEP, EAT, AND ANNOY ME FOR FUN! AND EVEN IF YOU WERE TO FIGHT HIM, HE WOULD BE THE EASIEST ENEMY."

"yep." Sans chuckled. No one could even tell that was a lie.

Undyne answered Asgore."Surprisingly, no, I haven't fought him before."

"I have." A voice emanated from the trees. Everyone looked to see who it was, but the voice was already unmistakable.

"N-Not again…" Alphys stuttered sounding concerned. "What are you d-doing here Asr- F-Flowey?"

"Oh, I just wanted to join. You guys look like you're having so much FUN." Flowey winked, and stuck a tongue out.

"What do you mean you battled Sans?" Toriel asked, not knowing that the flower was actually her son.

"Golly, I'm surprised he hasn't told anyone anything! Did he tell YOU anything secret, Papyrus?"

"WELL, NO, BUT I TRUST HIM COMPLETELY! ONE HUNDRED PERCENT!"

"Oh, wow, I guess Sans doesn't really trust any of you, does he? Now how can that be? I thought friends tell each other everything, but you haven't even told your brother anything!" Flowey grinned evilly at Sans, but he didn't even flinch. He just stayed quiet. "Why are you so quiet Sans? Are you gonna try make my life a living hell, like you did SO many timelines ago?"

"nope." Sans replied, bluntly.

"…How can life be so… unfair? I haven't lied to any of you- well except maybe Frisk- and you all hate me. But right in your midst is someone who lies and lies time and time again, and I am forced to watch every time as you all make HIM your favorite."

Asgore stood. "You have a secret you are withholding too, one that only Alphys and I know. You have been a great deal of trouble to us all ever since you were back. What happened to you? You were never like this!"

Flowey looked startled for a second, and then laughed it off. "I got smarter. And although I am just a tiny yellow flower, I am more powerful than you can imagine! So stop getting on my case, Asgore."

"Leave now, and I won't hurt you. Bother us more and I will be forced to act."

"Oh pu-LEASE. What are you going to do, send me to my room? Those days were over a long time ago," Flowey snarled.

Toriel furrowed her brows. "Wait, go to your room? What do you mean?"

Pausing at first, Flowey's frown turned into a devious smile. "You haven't told her yet? Wow this camp is just FULL of secrets! Well I'll leave you guys to it. See you soon, 'mommy' and 'daddy.'"

Then, Flowey buried himself in the dirt, and was gone in no time. Toriel looked shocked. "Mommy and Daddy? Is that…?"

Alphys sighed. "Y-yes, that was Asriel Dreemurr.

"Wait, Asriel? The old prince from the stories and such?" Undyne asked Asgore.

"How is that even possible?" Toriel asked, staring right at Asgore.

Instead, Alphys answered. "I m-may or may not have i-injected the first flower to grow in your garden with d-determination? And that flower may or m-may not be your son? Heh!"

Toriel sat in silence. "So you are telling me, my son was alive the whole time, and YOU never told me?!"

The queen's eyes shot daggers at Asgore. If there was any hope of him getting back together with her anytime soon, it went down the drain. He shouted, "I didn't want you to get hurt!"

"What about you Sans? Flowey was talking about you too!" Undyne directed at Sans, wanting to pick a fight.

"so you have a bone to pick with me now too?" Sans joked.

"ENOUGH PUNS ALREADY! WHY MUST YOU TORMENT MY VERY EXISTENCE?"

Soon, everyone was fighting. Frisk looked helplessly at them, wanting to stop their arguing. Mettaton stood, and filmed it. "Ooo, drama… My favorite."

Suddenly, someone shouted, "ENOUGH!"

It was Burgerpants. He wiped his hand across his face annoyed. "Can't you idiots see? You are doing exactly what the little twerp flower wanted you to do: fight. Is it really necessary? You're all friends! You all have a life ahead of you, unlike me! So stop fighting, and take what you have, before you ruin it for yourselves!"  
Alphys sniffed. "H-He's right. We need to stop fighting. I think… I think we've just spent too much time together a-and, we really are all friends ok? S-So secrets or n-not, we will always b-be there for each other."

Everyone was silent, until Undyne scoffed. "Wow Alph… That was really corny… But true! Come on guys, bring it in!"

Undyne bear hugged the three closest people to her (Alphys, Frisk, and Bugerpants). Soon, everyone joined in. From afar, Flowey was watching, not happy with this result. _Maybe,_ he thought, _being unable to feel emotion wasn't so great after all..._ Shoving the thought to the back of his mind, Flowey left, plotting revenge for the next time he would see them. The next day everyone packed up and left, heading back to their houses. They all hoped Flowey wouldn't come back, but something told them they would be seeing him soon enough.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	9. Frisk's Dream

_**This is all just a bad dream…**_

 _Frisk was in a dark room. She couldn't quite tell where exactly she was, but she could hear something. The sound of rhythmic padding on the ground told Frisk it was footsteps. Turning around almost involuntarily, the human saw Asriel walking up to her. The goat prince looked sad, and stopped about ten feet away from the human. Frisk wanted to move her feet, but they wouldn't budge. Asriel looked up at the human and gave a lopsided smile._

 _"Hi, Frisk! I need you to do something for me… Ok?" Frisk tried to reach out to Asriel, but couldn't move a single part of her body._

 _"I need you to make things right… You need to reunite everyone's happiness… How will you do that? First, you need to get me out of my current form… The flower… and turn me back into who I used to be, with the help of a Royal Scientist. I miss Mom and Dad, and I can feel that they miss me too…" Asriel stared at the ground, a little wistful. But then he looked Frisk straight in the eye, dead serious. "But Alphys isn't who I'm talking about. Frisk, I need you to find the man that speaks in hands."_

Suddenly, Frisk jolted awake. There was thick sweat on her forehead. Frisk had heard that phrase before _._ The memories came to Frisk's mind like a tidal wave. She remembered Riverperson's words clearly as the two of them traveled by boat down the silent river. _Beware of the man that speaks in hands_. Frisk had no idea who that man was, but was very curious as to why she felt strong determination towards finding this man, despite the Riverperson telling them to "beware".

The human got up and walked out the door, eager to eat and take their mind off of the dream and the urge to find the man. When Frisk arrived in the kitchen, Toriel was baking pie. Frisk sat in a wooden chair in the kitchen behind a large table and sighed. Toriel heard, and turned around.

"Oh! You are awake! Just in time too, because I have made a delicious breakfast pie!" Toriel sat the pie in front of Frisk, and cut it with a butter knife. Once she served the human their slice, Toriel sat across from Frisk and began to eat her slice. Toriel smiled at Frisk and then asked, "So, did you sleep well? Did you have any dreams?"

Staring at the pie before her, Frisk frowned. Then the human shrugged, as if she hadn't remembered the dream, but it was clear to Toriel that wasn't the case. Frisk seemed troubled by her thoughts. The queen of the Underground got out of her seat and sat next to Frisk, taking the human's hands in hers. Frisk avoided Toriel's caring eyes.

"My child. Please tell me what is troubling you."

The human was hesitant at first, for she rarely spoke and didn't really like to anyway. But she decided to ask Toriel if she had ever heard of a man who speaks in hands. Toriel let go of Frisk's hands slowly sliding them back into her lap politely. The look on Toriel's face suggested curiosity and shock.

"W-Where did you hear that title?" Frisk decided to look up, and tried to search Toriel's eyes, but found nothing. Toriel now had an aloof expression. The human told Toriel that she heard it in her dreams. As quickly as the shock had come, it disappeared without a trace, and suddenly her expression showed no emotion at all. Unbeknownst to Frisk, Toriel was lying when she stated, "I have never heard of such a man."

Eating as much pie as she could, Frisk gobbled up her slice, and excused herself from the table, grabbing Papyrus' scarf, and heading out the door. Behind her, Toriel shouted, "Where are you going?" Frisk was too far gone to hear her caretaker, for she had sprinted, and couldn't stop. The urge to find answers was too strong. She wanted to save everyone once again, and to start before the nagging voice in her head got any louder.  
The scarf was wrapped around her neck, and the lower half of her face, only exposing her eyes and the upper part of her head. The air was chilled like always, but unlike usual, the ground was soft and trees and flowers were beginning to bloom. Spring was coming. She smiled thinking about the beauty that comes with spring.

Frisk ran down the street, and only had to go a few streets down, before arriving at another house. Unlike the other white houses on the block, this house was red. Its yard had wet dewy grass, and training dummies were scattered in a variety of places. There were also trashcans lined up next to the home, and one of them were sloppily painted with the design of Alphys' favorite anime character, Mew Mew.

Walking up the front steps, Frisk arrived at the door and knocked. There was a loud crash from inside. You could hear Undyne inside, cursing. Frisk knocked again, unsure if Undyne heard. The human heard Undyne's voice shout from behind the door, "Alphys! You don't have to knock anymore!"

The warrior opened the door, and was covered in dough. "You live here now!" Realization then hit her like a truck. "Oh... You… Aren't… Alphys…! Um… Come on in, kid!"

Frisk walked into the home. The air was warm, and the house smelled like wet dough. Undyne rubbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly. "Um, I was trying to make a cake for Alph… But as you can probably tell… It isn't going too well. But I'll never admit defeat!" Undyne ran back into the kitchen.

Following her into the kitchen, Frisk asked Undyne if she has ever heard of the man who speaks in hands. Not flinching one bit, Undyne punched the dough very hard with her fists. The force was so extreme that dough flew in different directions.

"Nope. Never heard of him. Actually, WAIT! I DO remember! Alphys was trying to explain something about that the other day, but honestly, I never really listened." Undyne stopped punching the dough and blushed a little, turning away. "I was too busy, uh, staring at her eyes, heh! …Ferociously of course!"

The human smiled a little, but focused in on their objective. She asked Undyne when Alphys was coming home. Undyne looked betrayed. "WHAT? You don't want to hang out with me? …Oh I see. You think Alphys is more fun to hang out with! HA! I can beat that nerd in a fun contest any day! Looks like it's time for a baking lesson!"

Undyne grabbed Frisk's head, and set her next to the dough that was squished into a messy pile against the table. "Now! Pound the dough WITH AN IRON FIST!"

Weakly, Frisk tapped the dough. It squished a little bit but didn't do much other than that. Undyne laughed out loud. "I should have expected that from a wimpy loser like yourself! Let me try!" Undyne pounded the dough until Frisk was sure it was permanently stuck to the table. Undyne then tried to scrape the dough off, but to no avail.

"Well… We can scrape that off later. VIOLENTLY OF COURSE! For now, we-" Undyne froze. Standing across the room was Alphys, looking slightly scared. Undyne stopped and wiped her forehead, not noticing that it smeared dough on her face."Oh… Uh… This is just… Damn it. I was uh, hoping you wouldn't get home this early…"  
Alphys blushed and began to sweat a bit. "Y-You guys were m-making something just for m-me?"

"Of course I did! I wanted to show you how GRATEFUL I am that you are my new house guest! FUHUHUHU!" Undyne showed a big toothy grin, and laughed behind the smile. Then she looked at her surroundings and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh… Sorry about the mess!"

The scientist chuckled a bit. "I-It's ok… At least the house isn't b-burning! Like the last time you cooked with F-Frisk?"

Undyne leaned her arm against Frisk's head. "Oh, I forgot, the human is here to see you, not me!" Undyne removed her arm from Frisk's head and tried to wipe dough off of herself. All it did was smear more. "Um, you nerds have fun. I'm gonna go take a shower."  
With that, Undyne left Alphys and Frisk alone in the kitchen. Alphys sweated even more. "If you are here f-for another date, I c-can't, I'm-"

Frisk shook her head quickly and then told Alphys that there was something bothering her. Alphys sighed of relief a little bit too loudly. "Oh…... O-ok! Come on over into the l-living room and we can talk!

The human followed Alphys into the living room connected to the kitchen. In it was a purple couch, and an arm chair. Across from them was a wall mounted TV, and beneath a coffee table made of oak, was an orangish-yellow carpet. The couch was pure red, and made of a thick leather, and the arm chair, made of a soft fabric, was blue with little red fish on it. Alphys sat on the red couch, and Frisk decided to sit in the arm chair.  
"That is my favorite place to sit! B-but since you are my guest, I-I'll let you sit in it…" Alphys seemed nervous. "ANYWAY… What did you n-need to talk about?"

Hesitating at first, the human was unsure if this was a good idea or not. But a voice in the back of her head kept chanting, _find the man that speaks in hands_ … So Frisk asked if Alphys knew him. As soon as the words left Frisk's mouth, Alphys tensed. Frisk could tell that Alphys knew.  
"…M-man that speaks in h-hands…? Why would you... w-want to know?" Alphys was very anxious and nervous. She obviously wasn't as good of a liar as Toriel was.

Frisk explained the dream about Asriel they had last night and told Alphys about the need to bring a "happy ending" to everyone. Alphys didn't move at all, but she got progressively more tense and uncomfortable as Frisk spoke on. After Frisk was finished, the two sat in silence, not speaking for quite a while. Then, Alphys decided to speak up.

"I… Y-yes, I know who y-your subconscious mind is referring to. B-But I have never m-met him…. He's been gone for a long time… I-It would be impossible to find him." Frisk urged Alphys to continue, and to tell more about the man.

"…His name is…" Alphys looked around as if she thought someone was listening to their conversation. Of course, no one was. "H-his name _was_ W. D. Gaster. He was the Royal Scientist that c-came before me… But he fell into the CORE a long time ago… A-And according to m-myths and legends, his very being was shattered across time and space! …At least, that's what they say. I don't know much about him. I only know a f-few people who know of his existence... Or, uh, lack of e-existence... That would be, um, Asgore, Toriel, and…" Alphys' voice got a bit quieter. "I have a hunch that Sans knows, because- W-Well… Never mind... I-Its just a stupid theory... I s-suggest you go ask Asgore about the man… Because he was king at the t-time, and he was the one who hired Gaster…"

Frisk sat still for a minute and then smiled at Alphys before thanking her and leaving the home. Soon after Frisk left, Undyne walked out of her room wearing a black tank top, and Alphys colored pajama shorts. "Hey, you wanna watch some more human history? Oh, I mean, anime?"

The royal scientist blushed and agreed.

The human began walking down the street, but then realized they didn't know where they were going. Frisk sat on the curb and then began to dial Toriel's number on her cell phone. When the old queen picked up, she sounded very worried for Frisk. "Child! I have tried to reach you on my cell phone a total of thirteen times! I did not know where you were in such a rush to go to! You made me very worried."

Trying to explain what happened, Frisk decided to lie and tell Toriel that she was just checking in on everyone. Of course, Toriel was delighted by this… Until Frisk asked Toriel where Asgore lived. Then Toriel went silent. "…Asgore? Oh. Personally, I thought you might want to leave him out of your little trip. I would have allowed you to visit him on normal terms, but Asgore is on a business trip, talking to the human leader about the conditions of monsters living above ground. I am sorry, my child."

Frisk said goodbye to Toriel and then hung up and sighed. The human was hoping they wouldn't have to do this, but Asgore was gone, Toriel wouldn't tell Frisk anything, and Alphys didn't really know much about Gaster. The human got up off of the curb and began to walk down towards a road she had become accustomed to walking on. Frisk was going to go talk to Sans.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 _Hi guys! Sorry about the delay in release times… I've been busy with track and homework and a lot of other things… I am also sorry that the story is veering away from the usual connected one-shots… But I promise I am still posting (even if it's taking a while) and that after this next segment of chapters, it will continue to be one-shots. Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it! (Ill try to post another chapter in about a month or less, as I have other stories I'm working on too). Please report any typos or spelling errors, or any constructive criticism you may have! Also, stay determined! ~M_


End file.
